


Freddie's Bad Day

by kiranightshade



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blindfolds, Burns, Cannibalism, Consensual bondage, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Snake symbolism, Violence, Wendigos, Will Graham is a Cannibal, Will Loves Hannibal, Will is Hannibal's angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 17:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12259137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiranightshade/pseuds/kiranightshade
Summary: Freddie shouldn't have broken into Hannibal Lecter's office and she really shouldn't have looked in Will's files.OrIn which Will decides to let Hannibal turn him into a fellow wendigo and he spends his time either under his watch or chained in the basement as he learns to control himself. Don't worry, it's a very nice basement.





	Freddie's Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> Look whose branching out. I have a feeling lots of you(steterers) are already in this fandom. I've been reading Hannibal fanfic for months now. This was bound to happen eventually.
> 
> Also I wrote most of this in first period today so...*shrugs* have fun.

She wakes with a groan, her head pulsing from the blow she suffered. She tries to sit up, to see where she is, but she hits something solid above her and she falls back onto her side.

Footsteps crunch over gravel. She hears a trunk popping above her and then light is piercing into her skull. She whines, clenching her eyes shut. It isn’t until she’s stumbling out of the car and dragged into a house that she realizes that she’s been drugged. The world is hazy around the edges, her entire focus on the hand wound tightly in her hair. 

She tries to look up at her captor, but then she’s tripping down a set of stairs and everything is dark again.

She tries to struggle. All she manages is to slap ineffectively at the arm dragging her deeper into her captor’s basement. 

She’s tossed unceremoniously into a small room. Her head hits the wall and, by the time she can take in her surroundings, her hands have been zip tied to a radiator. 

She’s alone for the moment, the door having clicked shut behind her. The room itself is steeped in deep reds and rich fabrics. Even the carpet is softer than she thought carpets could be. There’s an unlit fireplace to her right with twin armchairs facing it, an ottoman lies between them. Bookcases border a desk on the opposite side of the room with subjects ranging from Dante to fishing manuals. 

In the middle of it all is a large four poster bed draped in yet more red. The transparent sheets clouding any inside hang undisturbed.

The sight of it quickens her breath, her heartrate. She jerks away, crying out as her hand burns against the radiator.

“Hannibal?” a groggy voice calls out. “Hannibal, are you alright?”

Seething, she hisses, “Graham.”

Will shifts from within the silk sheets. “Freddie,” he says, his voice much darker than before, “I suppose it was only a matter of time before you found yourself here.”

“I knew it. I knew you weren’t dead. You’ve been here, haven’t you? This whole time. You even have Dr. Lector under your thumb, you bastard. What will I be then? Tenth? Twelfth?”

“207th, actually,” Dr. Lector says from the doorway.

As Freddie is taking in the plastic suit, Will pushes the sheets aside with a grin. 

“Hannibal,” he exclaims, scrambling over to pull him into a deep kiss. 

Freddie notices many things at once, each more bizarre than the next. First is the white blindfold over Will’s eyes. Next is the chain latched to his ankle. The last are the black antlers protruding from his head.

They part.

“Hello angelas. Do you like your present?”

Will glances towards Freddie and smiles wickedly back at Hannibal. 

“You didn’t plan this. I just ate.”

Hannibal visibly softens. Under different circumstances, Freddie might have thought it sweet.

“If the snake didn’t wish to sustain you, then she ought not to have been poking around in your file.”

Nodding, Will say, “She really shouldn’t have done that.” 

Will slides his hands down from where they’d tangled in Hannibal’s hair and begins to unzip the plastic suit. He pouts when Hannibal stops him.

“I haven’t seen you all day.”

“I know angel, but we’ve a snake that needs skinning.”

“The bitch can wait. It gets lonely down here.”

“…It seems I’ve neglected you.”

“Neglect is such a strong word. I just missed you.”

Hannibal doesn’t stop Will from taking off the suit this time, and as Will drags them back to the bed, Freddie realizes they intend to ignore her completely.

When it is far too late, she will wish to have used this time to escape. 

Instead, she yells and curses at them. In her blind rage, she’ll think, she must have ruined the mood. For Will sits up, blindfold gone, and kicks her in the face. The force of it pushes her face-first into the radiator.

She screams as her flesh burns.

 

*** 

 

They eat in the dining room together. Hannibal did bring him a gift after all. They are dressed as immaculately as ever. Hannibal sits across from him, their hands held on the table.

They are both shifted for there are no lies at their table. Will’s newly grown antlers aren’t nearly as impressive as Hannibal’s and Will remains pale where Hannibal’s skin is like ink, but he is changing more and more each night. He looks forward to the day where they are one and the same.

In the meantime, Hannibal hunts for them both and they eat the best rattlesnake pasta Will has ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. Yes I did just write this to have Will kick Freddie in the face. The radiator was bonus.
> 
> I'd like to go on record and say I love snakes. I think they're cute and cool and will totally kill you if they feel threatened. They really don't deserve the symbolism that they get.


End file.
